Bajor: Fragments and Omens
|miniseries=''Worlds of Deep Space Nine'' |date =October 2-25 2376 |author =J. Noah Kym |anthology =''Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume Two'' |pages =197-380 |altcover = |}} After a settlement on Bajor is attacked, Kira and the crew of the Defiant pursue the suspects while Ro Laren investigates the circumstances of the attack; Sisko enjoys being back with his family, while Jake travels around Bajor; First Minister Asarem rushes to find a person to represent Bajor on the Federation Council; Opaka encourages Vedek Solis to seek to become the next Kai. Publisher's description From The Back Cover: BAJOR: The honeymoon is over. Following the euphoria of Bajor's marriage to the Federation, the real work of making that union work has begun. But even on a world where politics and religion are intertwined, conflicting visions of Bajor's role in the interstellar arena divide the planet's leadership. As newly minted Captain Kira Nerys sets the tone for the kind of Starfleet officer she will be, First Minister Asarem makes a bold move to define Bajor's voice in the Federation, while the returned Benjamin Sisko prepares for a future that only he, as yet, can see. Synopsis Sisko, Kasidy, and their daughter Rebecca settle into their new lives together while a restless Jake sets off on his own to explore Bajor. In his travels, he meets Rena, a young Bajoran woman who left art school to return home for family obligations. She was raised by her grandfather, Topa, after her parents were killed working with the Resistance. Topa recently died; his last wishes were for Rena to design his grave memorial and to help maintain their village’s unique traditions amidst the changes of Federation membership. She and “Jacob” share an instant mutual attraction, though he conceals his full identity to avoid everything that goes with being the “Son the Emissary.” Bad weather delays her travels and Jake takes it upon himself to look after her, following her when she tries to brave the streets alone. They’re both swept into the river but saved by local police. Frustrated by all of her personal upheaval—Topa’s death, giving up on her dreams, the stress of designing Topa’s memorial, and losing her sketchbook (the one thing she retained from her life at school) in the storm—she accepts Jake’s comfort and they sleep together. When they arrive at Mylea (her village), she insists that there’s no place for him in her life and they part ways. Rena grudgingly resumes her old life, working in her family’s bakery and practically engaged to an old flame, Kail, but happenstance brings Jake into her circle of friends. Rena grows tired of Kail’s attitudes and breaks up with him; a drunken Kail reacts badly, but Jake stops him from assaulting her. Soon after, Jake, Rena, and her friends travel to Yyn, the ruins of an ancient city open to the public only for the Astur festival. According to myth, Astur was a water spirit who left the ocean and transformed into a woman to pursue a fisherman with whom she’d fallen in love. She found the man, but couldn’t persuade him to abandon life on land and join her in the water. Since her transformation only lasted as long as the sunlight on solstice day, the lovers built a massive bonfire to keep the light alive, but they were consumed by its intense heat. Afterward, Astur’s father, the King of the Reef, would light a fire each solstice night in the hopes that his daughter could live again. The custom holds that any couple who captures the water spirit’s candle has the King’s blessing for one night of marriage, the “spell” broken at dawn—really an excuse for unmarried lovemaking. Jake and Rena feel giddy and creatively inspired in each other’s company; Jake writes Rena a story and she is able to complete Topa’s memorial design. At the end of the night, he brings her a candle and they spend another night together. Elsewhere on Bajor, General Lenaris and Lt. Ro investigate the total destruction of the isolated Sidau village and its 300 citizens. Evidence suggests it was a deliberate attack, and Ro links transit records to a Besinian freighter that departed the planet shortly after the massacre. Captain Kira takes the Defiant in pursuit, but chances of locating the other ship are slim. During the investigation, Ro sees firsthand the changes brought by Federation membership. Though the Bajoran Militia will continue to serve as the planet’s home guard, she and Commander Vaughn had been leading the evaluation of Starfleet’s latest recruits. There are nearly a quarter million requests for direct transfer from the Militia, with an additional 20,000 fresh enlistments and Starfleet Academy applicants. Others in the Militia are unhappy to see so many Bajorans “abandoning” their world and fear their diminished role in protecting Bajor, especially after liberating it from the Cardassians on their own. In particular, Major Cenn Desca decries Ro as the posterchild of Bajoran desertions to Starfleet, though he does encourage her to redirect her investigation toward Bajor—understanding why the village was attacked may lead to who ''committed the crime. Lenaris, who is staying with the Militia, concedes that Bajor needs to have a voice within the Federation, Starfleet, and the galactic community facilitated by Bajorans serving offworld, but notes that Bajor still needs to be protected. Ro suggests reestablishing the role of a Militia liaison officer on DS9 to serve as a voice specifically for Bajoran interests in all station operations, recommending Major Cenn. Lenaris and Kira approve, and though Cenn is unhappy with the assignment, voicing his opinion that “Terok Nor” is an insult to all of Bajor, he agrees to serve. Rava Mehwyn, Bajor’s new ambassador to the Federation Council, dies suddenly of natural causes, leaving First Minister Asarem only days to appoint a new one before the next Council session begins. Short on choices, Asarem’s aide suggests her ex-husband, former General Krit Aldos. Krit retired from the military in disgrace following the Circle incident (though was later cleared of all charges), and withdrew from his marriage to save Asarem’s political career. He once more agrees to put Bajor’s interests ahead of his own, leaving his quiet life in the wilderness to accept the ambassadorship. Vedek Solis Tendren makes a final plea that Opaka resume her role as kai, but she once more refuses, insisting on ministering in her own way. She’s now open to many philosophies, including those of the Eav-oq and the Oralians. In her own words, ''“any religion is about attempting to comprehend the universe beyond what we, as merely parts of it, can perceive. But though the faithful may scratch the surface of Truth, I believe we each see only a fragment of a much larger and more complex totality. Different religions may see different fragments, none of them wrong but none of them entirely right either. Together, they may begin to form a mosaic or tapestry” that will lead to whole Truth. ''Opaka spurs Solis to consider himself as a contender for kai, praising his open mind as an Ohaluvaru. She and Vaughn continue to develop their friendship. Ke Hovath, Sirah of Sidau, awakens on an alien ship, a prisoner of the woman who destroyed his village. Though he recognizes her, her identity remains a mystery, and he can’t comprehend why she would commit such atrocities. The woman interrogates him, using his wife, Iniri, as leverage. Though a spiritual leader, Hovath has spent the last several years researching the science behind the wormhole, culminating in his publication of ''Speculations on the Architecture of the Celestial Temple. He theorizes that spiritual and secular approaches will converge into a new understanding of the Temple. The phenomenon isn’t like other wormholes, being stable and having an interior—a continuum unto itself outside of normal space-time. Many Bajorans were surprised to learn that the Temple was a tunnel, rather than a “room,” and are wary of what the Gamma Quadrant terminus means to their singular relationship with the Prophets. Hovath speculates that the Temple has many more doors to other distant locations, but he is unsure how to unlock them. His captor suggests that he’s had the key all along: the Paghvaram, his bracelet containing what’s reputed to be an Orb fragment. The Defiant locates and disables the Besinian ship despite its formidable Cardassian weaponry and Dominion shields. Kira leads a boarding party, but finds the ship on auto-pilot and the entire mercenary crew murdered; a tortured Iniri dies minutes later. Hovath and his captor are not among the bodies. The team narrowly escapes when the ship’s sabotaged engines explode. Evidence suggests that the ship was a trap, a distraction for the killer to escape aboard a cloaked shuttle, though her identity and motivations remain a mystery. Sisko senses a coming threat, the Ascendants, though he can’t fully comprehend or express his Prophetic intuition. He gathers friends and allies to prepare. Opaka volunteers to become an unofficial ambassador to the Eav-oq, to develop a relationship with them and learn what they know of the Ascendants. Jake returns home and introduces Rena (Azeni Korena) as his wife. Sisko wonders if their relationship, which he glimpsed in another timeline, means that some events are unavoidable. Ro shares her findings of the Sidau investigation. She’s learned of the paghvaram and suspects that the killer was after its Orb fragment. As the paghvaram’s existence is virtually unknown beyond the village and was only uncovered by exhaustive research and Starfleet’s encounter with it (“The Storyteller”), she concludes of the only way the killer could have known about it—the station has a mole. Notes The full story behind the attack on Sidau village is revealed in ''Warpath and Fearful Symmetry.'' Rena’s full identity—as the same woman Jake was married to in the alternate future of “The Visitor”—is concealed from readers by the exclusive use of her nickname until the end of the story. Increased trade with other Federation members gains Bajor large dilithium shipments from Coridan, which will facilitate a new era of Bajoran colonization. Rule of Acquisition #55: Take joy from profit, and profit from joy. Vaughn had a run-in with a Berengeria dragon in his youth. His wounds were severe but he recovered. '' ''Vaughn ignores his 102nd birthday. Dr. Girani encourages him to consider his advancing years and take steps to retire himself before fate forces him to do so. Dr. Girani Semna retires from the Militia and returns to Bajor. '' ''Opaka mentions the events of the short story ''Prophecy and Change: Ha'mara.'' Jaza Najem conducts his final assignment with the Militia before enlisting in Starfleet. He will be posted to the ''USS Titan ''in the book series of the same name. References Characters :Asarem Wadeen • Azeni Korena • Julian Bashir • Sam Bowers • Cenn Desca • Fofen Parsh • Iliana Ghemor • Girani Semna • • Jaza Najem • Ke Hovath • Ke Iniri • Krim Aldos • Ledahn Muri • Lenaris Holem • Kira Nerys • Marja • Nog • Opaka Sulan • Quark • Ro Laren • Jason Senkowski • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Rebecca Jae Sisko • Solis Tendren • Sorati Teru • Taran'atar • Simon Tarses • Prynn Tenmei • Thirishar ch'Thane • Theno • Elias Vaughn • Kasidy Yates Azeni Jiram • Azeni Lariah • Bareil Antos • Dave Brubeck • Ezri Dax • Jadzia Dax • Day Kannu • Skrain Dukat • Ekosha • Enand Adassa • Enkar Sirsy • Jaro Essa • Natima Lang • Li Nalas • Akellen Macet • Modo • Miles O'Brien • Ohalu • Rava Mehwyn • Rozahn • Shabren • Shakaar Edon • Jennifer Sisko • Joseph Sisko • Sorati Herek • Talnot • Tanin Prem • Topa • Tora Ziyal • Trakor • Triu • Usaya • Winn Adami • Yevir Linjarin Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Ashalla • Bajor • B'hava'el • Deep Space 9 • • Janitza Mountains • Mylea • River Way • Shikina Monastery • Sidau • Sisko's house • Tanin Memorial • Yolja River • Yyn Argaya system • Badlands • Bajoran wormhole • Berengaria VII • B'hala • Cestus III • Colosseum • Coridan III • Earth • Ferenginar • Gamma Quadrant • Garon II • Ilvia • Jalanda spaceport • Janir • Jo'kala • Kenda Shrine • Kran-Tobal prison • London • New Bajor • New Orleans • Parthenon • Prophet's Landing • Rakantha Province • Relliketh • Sahving Valley • Sindorin • South America • Sudan • Taluno Library • Tamulna • Tessik • Starships and vehicles :Besinian freighter • ( ) • • Even Odds Races and cultures :Andorian • Arkenite • Bajoran • Bolian • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Ktarian • Nausicaan • Romulan • Tellarite Ascendant • Besinian • Borg • Capellan • Cardassian • Eav'oq • Europani • Orion • Prophets • Tzenkethi States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Kendra Rangers • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Alliance for Global Unity • Bajoran Resistance • Cardassian Union • Central Archives • Circle Commission • Dahkur Institute of Art • Dominion • Federation Council • Maquis • Musilla University • Navot • Paqu • Sen Ennis Technology :ablative armor • antimatter injector • ceiling fan • isolinear cube • pulse phaser • sensor drone • skimmer • skycar • Spiral-wave disruptor Other references :Allied protectorate • Apex Chair • asnor fish • Astur • Attainder • Avatar of Peace • Bajoran Embassy on Earth • Bajoran language • Bajoran prophecy • Bajoran religion • barge • Book of Ohalu • cela • cela tea • coffee • Dal'Rok • dilithium • dinosaur • D'jarra • Dominion War • Draco Berengarius • duranja • Emissary of the Prophets • esani • event horizon • Federation Standard • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • fusionstone • grave marker • grosz • gumbo • hasperat • hell • hoverball • jazz • Kaferian lily • kai • kuja fly • makapa • moba jam • Occupation of Bajor • orb • orb fragment • Ornithochirus • Ostenex-D • Ostenex-E • oyster • pagh • paghvaram • Psionics • pterosaur • ranjen • Rule of Acquisition • scorca • shafa • shaman • shodi • Sirahna • Speculations on the Architecture of the Celestial Temple • springball • spring wine • teabag • tessijen • tessipate • tribble • triceron • Unity Day • vedek • vole • werewolf • wormhole • xiqai Appendices Background information *This novel is written by J. Noah Kym. Kym commented: "As a fan, it was especially fun to be the one who got to marry off Jake, to show Sisko being a dad to his new daughter, to offer a shadowy glimpse of the major new villain who is eventually revealed in David Mack's book ''Warpath, and to be the the first author ever to have Kira say, 'This is Captain Kira Nerys of the USS Defiant, representing the United Federation of Planets'. That was just too cool''". (Voyages of Imagination) *This is the second of two stories in Worlds of Deep Space Nine, Volume Two. The first story contained in this book is Trill: Unjoined. *''Fragments and Omens'' introduces Cenn Desca and Jaza Najem, a main character of the Star Trek: Titan series. *In this novel, Enkar Sirsy's given name is spelled "Syrsy". Related stories *Opaka mentions the events of the Prophecy and Change short story "Ha'mara". *This novel picks up the storyline from "The Storyteller". *The aftermath of the Circle trilogy ("The Homecoming", "The Circle" & "The Siege") is discussed by Asarem and Krim. Connections * | prevdate1=Shadowed Allies| nextdate1=loDnI'pu' vavpu' je| |before1 = Trill: Unjoined|series1 = DS9|subtitle1 = (Post-finale)|after1 = Cardassia: The Lotus Flower|beforea = None|author = J. Noah Kym|aftera = None|prevMB = Grand Designs|nextMB = The Soul Key }} Category:DS9 novels